fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering! Transcript
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering!. The Invitations Are Sent (The karaoke version of the opening is playing in the background as the movie fades in. A hand is picking up various writing materials and putting them back at various times. Camera moves over to Cherry, who is starting to sweat, and a worried Hana behind her.) Cherry: (holds up the last invitation) Yes! That's all I needed to do! Hana: And who are these invitations for-hana? Like, who are the other Cures-hana? Cherry: Well...there's Misao, a very shy girl, Tomoko, a very good cook for her age, Kaede, an intelligent and relaxed girl, Mitsuki, probably the smartest of the group, Donna, a professional Taiko drummer, Alumi, a very cute, and I mean very cute, robot, Miharu, a cold girl who is willing to change, and then there's two new ones: Jazzi and Asuka. And of course you can't forget me! (points to herself as she says the last line) Hana: (dizzy eyes) So many...names...hana... (falls to the ground) Cherry: Don't worry Hana! It'll be great! Plus most of them have their own mascots, just like you! (looks at the clock) Oh no! I'll have to go ahead and send out these invitations! Come on Hana! (Hana finally starts floating again.) Hana: Cherry! Wait on me-hana! (Opening of the movie plays. Afterwards, a figure stands in the distance.) ???: How could this be?! Someone discovered what my intentions were! I'll show the Pretty Cure that they aren't powerful like they think! (leaves, then cuts back to Cherry and Hana, finally done sending the invitations) Cherry: (wipes her forehead) Done. It's all done! Hana: How are you going to expect them to see the invitations-hana?! Cherry: It's all because it's Pretty Cure. They'll see them and notice, you know. (winks at Hana) Now, let's go home and get prepared for the big day tomorrow! Hana: (sweatdrop) Okay then-hana... (Scene cuts to Asuka, who finds her invitation. She picks it up.) Asuka: Eh? Villain plotting to destroy Earth? Pretty Cure needed, and this is for me, and from...Cherry? How many Pretty Cure are there going to be? Wait, I shouldn't worry about that. It'll be great! This is going to be the best meeting ever! And it's...tomorrow?! Might as well get ready for it, then! (Asuka rushes off, likely to her house.) Fateful Meetings This scene splits into 3 parts. These scenes appear in order. Miharu, Jazzi, Asuka (A sunrise occurs, and Asuka is already outside.) Asuka: This is it. This is the day. I'll get to meet other Pretty Cures and help them fight! (makes fighting motions with her hands and arms) (On the other side, Jazzi is walking in the opposite direction of Asuka.) Jazzi: All right, girl. Time to meet some more Cures for the first time. I'm ready! (runs) Asuka: I might as well hurry up! (notices Jazzi running towards her) No no no no wait! (Jazzi and Asuka scream) Jazzi: Oh no! (tries to dodge, but fails) (Jazzi and Asuka bump into each other, then fall on their backs. A shadowy figure appears over them.) ???: Are you two okay? (Jazzi and Asuka both sit up to see a brown haired girl looking at them. The two then look at each other.) Asuka: I can't blame this on anything! (looks down in pity) Jazzi: But I didn't see you either... ???: It's okay, both of you! Anyways--- (notices Jazzi and Asuka holding invitations in hand, which she herself also has) You both are Pretty Cure too?! Jazzi and Asuka: (look at each invitation) No way! ???: Then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nakamura Miharu, and you two are...? (Everyone is silent.) Jazzi: I guess I'll also introduce myself as Yumeno Jazzi, and (points at Asuka) I have no idea who you are. Asuka: (sweatdrop) Tengoku Asuka. Anyways it's nice to meet other Pretty Cures! (bows) By the way, when is the meeting? Miharu: We have another 30 minutes. You know that, right? Jazzi: Are you sure your hour isn't ahead or behind? Miharu: I'm sure. Jazzi: So...what else should we do? Asuka: Let's have fun and hang out before it's time! Miharu: Okay. (shrugs) Jazzi: Pretty Cure meets Pretty Cure! Let's make it happen! Asuka (thinking): Here we go. You're already meeting two others, as if by fate. You can do this, self. You can make it through this. Jazzi: Where are all of our mascots anyways? (Everyone wonders, then Cyan and Barrette pop out of nowhere.) Asuka: And there they are. Misao, Tomoko, Alumi (Scene cuts to Misao, who is still at home, but perfectly dressed.) Misao: Starlight...do I have to do this? Starlight: This is a meeting for Pretty Cures! And you were invited! Of course you have to go! Misao: Fine... (sighs) But this will not go well, alright? Starlight: Don't be so pessimistic! (Scene cuts to Misao finally outside with Starlight following, slowly walking. In another direction, Tomoko is coming with a tray of cupcakes, behind is Yesterday and Tomorrow.) Tomoko: Cupcakes, a wonderful treat for the meeting! I bet everyone will love these! (stops when she sees Misao) Please be careful! Don't ruin my cupcakes! Misao: (stops) S-Sorry... Tomoko: Where are you heading anyways? Misao: T-To the Pretty C-C-Cure meeting... Tomoko: (surprised face) P-P-P-P-Pretty Cure? M-M-M-M-Meeting? (thinking) She is going to the same place? Starlight: And I'm her mascot, Starlight! Yesterday: I'm one of Tomoko's mascots, Yesterday. Tomorrow: And the other, Tomorrow. Misao: N-N-No way... Y-You're a P-Pretty C-Cure too...? (blushes) (Scene shows another figure in the distance walking up to them.) Misao: Tomoko... S-S-Someone's c-c-c-c-coming! Tomoko: I know---wait, what's your name anyways? Misao: Name is Misao. (Figure finally walks up to them, and is revealed to be Alumi. Following is her mascot Halo.) Tomoko: Really? This (points to Alumi) entered this Pretty Cure scene?! (faints, while still holding the tray of cupcakes) (Misao and Alumi stare.) Alumi: Pretty Cure? She knows about the meeting then-nora? Misao: Wait... (blushes even more) Y-Y-Y-You know t-t-too...? All 3 o-o-of us are Pretty C-C-Cure...? Alumi: If that girl is as well-ra ro... (points to Tomoko as she says this) Yesterday: She is. Halo: I need to introduce myself! I'm Alumi's mascot, Halo! Misao: (looks at Alumi) So...y-y-you're Alumi...? I-I-I-I'm Misao... Alumi: Then it's nice to meet you-nanora! (starts to blush) (Tomoko finally gets up.) Tomoko: Don't worry, I heard everything! Kaede, Mitsuki, Donna (Scene cuts to Donna, who is carrying her Taiko drum and drumsticks with her as she is heading towards the meeting's location.) Donna: If this meeting is just introductions and then we wait for the attack, then I might as well bring this to serve as my spare time. (stops) You know, who else did Cherry invite? (has a thinking look on her face, then continues walking) (Meanwhile, on a bench, Kaede and Mitsuki are chatting with each other.) Kaede: How many people do you think are going to appear? Mitsuki: If you're going to ask me, probably about 20. This threat that Cherry is talking about might be really large and powerful, so it's a reasonable amount, of course! Kaede: Oh. I've been around groups even larger than that, so--- Mitsuki: She also said it's only the leaders of several teams that will be there, and both of us are part of that, right? Kaede: Well...yes... Mitsuki: And besides, we have 15 minutes until we have to be there. (Donna enters, and sits next to Kaede when she arrives.) Kaede: And then she arrived. Mitsuki: Waiting on the meeting, I assume? Donna: Yes. Mitsuki: (notices Donna brought a Taiko drum with her) Why did you bring that with you? Donna: Because if we don't have to fight immediately, then I might as well bring something for any free time we have. Kaede: Shouldn't you have realized it, Mitsuki? Mitsuki: Probably, but do you know how many purposes you could have with just one item? Kaede: And how far off are we from our designated location? Mitsuki: (checks watch, then looks ahead) We should take off so we can arrive right at the exact time. Donna: Ready, everyone? Mitsuki: This isn't everyone... Donna: I know, but this is everyone in the mini group, right? Kaede: She's got a point. (Everyone gets up, then continues on their way to the meeting.) The Pretty Cure Meeting Everyone Arrives (Cherry is standing at the doorway with Hana.) Cherry: (takes a deep breath in, then lets it out with a sigh) They should be coming now, don't you think? Hana: Is it already that time-hana?! Cherry: Yes, now don't be so impatient, alright Hana? Hana: I'm not impatient, but I don't think anyone got the invi--- (Mitsuki appears in front of them.) Mitsuki: Of course people got it! Cherry: See, Hana? Hana: But that's just one person-hana! Cherry: The room is that way. (points straight ahead) Hana: You do remember you have the signs up showing the direction, right-hana? Mitsuki: Your little mascot there has a point, but thank you anyways! See you in a moment, Cherry! Cherry: All right, then! (waves at Mitsuki as she heads off) Hana: Who was that-hana? Cherry: Hoshigumo Mitsuki, the intelligent girl I told you about---Wait, I told all of them to you! Mitsuki is here... (checks her off an attendance list) Hana: I can't memorize well-hana! (At that moment, Donna appears.) Hana: Like, who's that-hana? Donna: Wada Donna, that would be me! (points at herself) (Kaede suddenly arrives, bumping into Donna as she does so.) Cherry: Are the two of you okay?! Kaede: (gets up) Sorry about that. (sweatdrop) Donna: (gets up) We should probably just find the---''(sees the signs)''---place. (Kaede and Donna rush to the room.) Hana: And then the random girl-hana... Cherry: Fukui Kaede and Wada Donna are both here now~! (checks them off) Hana: So what was that, like 4 now-hana? Cherry: Let's see...Kaede, Mitsuki, Donna, that's 3...and I make 4, so yes! Hana: Um...sure-hana... (A tray with cupcakes, being held by someone's hands, appears in front of the two.) Cherry: Is there something you need about these...cupcakes? Tomoko: It's a treat for everyone in the meeting, Cures and mascots alike! Hana: Somebody is finally considerate-hana! Tomoko: But you need to wait until we get into the room and everyone arrives. Cherry: We don't mind waiting, right Hana? Tomoko: See you soon! (heads off) Cherry: And that was Fukumoto Tomoko... (checks her off) (Suddenly, Misao appears, but is already walking to the room before she turns to Cherry.) Misao: Go ahead and m-m-mark me o-o-off... (heads to the room) Hana: That was...rather strange-hana. Cherry: She's shy, so she doesn't talk a lot. (checks her off) (Finally, Miharu appears with Jazzi and Asuka.) Cherry: And you three all appeared as a group! Interesting... Miharu: This is what happens when you meet them 30 minutes prior. Hana: That should be everyone, right-hana? Jazzi: Onward! The meeting's going to begin at any minute! Asuka: We know! But I'll chime in because I have nothing else to do! Miharu: Oh my goodness... (frustrated look on her face) (Jazzi and Asuka take off, while Miharu does not.) Cherry: (checks the three off) Miharu, do you happen to know where Alumi is? Miharu: You're asking me why? Cherry: She appears to be the only one that hasn't arrived yet. Miharu: I don't even know her! If I knew anyone in this group, it's you, Jazzi, and Asuka. (heads off) Hana: You're kidding! Someone isn't attending-hana?! Cherry: I don't know why she hasn't arrived---''(notices Alumi is here as she looks down a bit)''---yet. Never mind what I said, Hana! Alumi: What happened-nanora? Hana: (sweatdrops) Are you sure she's a Cure-hana? The verbal tics-hana! It's the verbal tics-hana! Alumi: My mascot is Halo, and I am a Cure-ro... Cherry: She is. In fact, speaking of mascots, where are they? Besides Hana, of course. Alumi: (notices Cherry's attendance list) Am I really the last one to arrive-nora? Cherry: P-Please, I need to figure out why the mascots aren't here. (The mascots suddenly appear, all rushing into the room to find their partner.) Hana: And they all came like that-hana. Seriously, what is with those mascots today-hana?! Alumi: Nice to meet you in person, Cherry~! I'm off-nanora! (heads off) Cherry: I hope she knows Halo didn't even notice her, but now I can check off Alumi, as well as all the mascots. (checks all of them off) Cherry and Hana: Let's do this! (both head off) The Official Meeting (Cherry and Hana have finally arrived inside, and are heading to the room.) Cherry: Ready for this, Hana? (Hana stares at something.) Cherry: Hana, what is it? (A nervous Asuka is sitting beside the room.) Asuka: Too nervous... Hana: It's the shy girl-hana. Cherry: No, that's Asuka. (whispering to Hana) Misao is the shy one. Hana: So why is she shy-hana? Cherry: Nervous, not shy. (walks up to Asuka) Don't worry! It'll be great! Asuka: B-B-B-But I barely know any of them... (starts to cry) Cherry: There, there. You can sit next to me if that will make you feel better. I am the leader of the group and you'll be good alongside me. Asuka: (slowly gets up, then turns to Cherry) Okay. Hana: Finally-hana. (All three head into the room and get seated. The mascots rush to their partner and prepare for introductions.) Cherry: And that's everyone! Asuka: Really? (Jazzi waves to Asuka.) Asuka: H-Hi, Jazzi. (waves back) Cherry: Settle down please! This meeting will begin now! (stands up) As you may know from that invitation, there is a strong threat lurking about that could possibly destroy our Earth! So, I have asked all of you that are in here to help fight off this new evil! Mitsuki: Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves? Cherry: I was getting to that anyways. I'm Hanasaki Cherry, the veteran of this group, and I transform into Cure Blossom Mirage. Starting from Misao, the rest of us are... Misao: (stands up) Y-Y-Yoruno Misao, who t-transforms into C-C-C-Cure N-N-Night. (sits back down) Tomoko: (stands up) Fukumoto Tomoko, who transforms into Cure Change! (sits back down) Kaede: (stands up) Fukui Kaede, who transforms into Cure Lily. (tries to sit back down but gets interrupted) Tomoko: Our surnames are blessed! The "Fuku" part, of course. (winks) Kaede: Um...sure. (sits down) Mitsuki: (stands up) Hoshigumo Mitsuki, who transforms into Cure Galaxy. (sits back down) Donna: (stands up) Wada Donna, who transforms into Cure Taiko. (silently) Which actually fits the fact that I am a professional Taiko drummer. (sits back down) Miharu: (stands up) Nakamura Miharu--- Cherry: No! Not your turn yet! Miharu: I'm the next one though! Alumi: Actually... (stands up, rather in her chair so she can be seen) I am-nanora~! Miharu: Whoops... (sits down) Alumi: I'm Alumi, who transforms into Cure Shining Spark! (sits back down) Miharu: Let me try this again. (stands up) Nakamura Miharu, who transforms into Cure Light, a healer Pretty Cure. Sorry that I can't fight. (sits back down) Cherry: And we have two newcomers, who are... Jazzi: ...I guess it's me, right? (Cherry nods.) Jazzi: (stands up) Yumeno Jazzi, who transforms into Cure Believe! (sits back down) Asuka: (slowly stands up) Tengoku Asuka...who t-transforms into...Cure True Heaven. (sighs with relief, then sits back down) Cherry: And there you go! That's the Pretty Cure count! Now our mascots shall go. Hana: Hana, mascot of Cherry-hana! Starlight: Starlight, mascot of Misao. Yesterday: Yesterday, Tomorrow: and Tomorrow, Yesterday and Tomorrow: mascots of Tomoko! Dahli: Dahli, mascot of Kaede. Supernova: Supernova, mascot of Mitsuki. (silent) Donna: Pass, I have no mascots. Halo: So that means I'm next, right? Halo, mascot of Alumi! (silent) Miharu: I also have no mascot. Cyan: Cyan, mascot of Jazzi! Jazzi: How'd you know to go next?! Cyan: Because of the order the Cures introduced themselves in, of course! Barrette: Barrette, mascot of Asuka. Cherry: And that's all of us! Now, until the enemy attacks, we're basically stuck in free mode... So maybe we can all become friends, right? Miharu: Are you sure that would be the--- (gets cut off) Alumi: ---best idea? Of course-nanora! Miharu: Well I don't think the same. (crosses arms) The First Attack Transform Mitsuki: So how are we supposed to know when this threat is attacking? Miharu: Wait. You mean no one has any way to tell? Tomoko: What about out there? (points at a window) Cherry: Good idea, Tomoko! But who's supposed to see the threat if it won't be visible over there? Tomoko: What about all the windows in the building? Miharu: Really? There's TOO. MANY. (Camera pans over to Jazzi and Asuka.) Jazzi: Why is everyone arguing? Asuka: I don't know. I have bad feelings about--- (A large sound is heard from outside, and the lights go off.) Jazzi and Asuka: What?! Tomoko: Or maybe a sensible cue, of course. Alumi: Problem! Problem! Problem-nanora! Cherry: And there goes the attack. Misao: A-Already?! (Cherry gets up and Hana becomes a Mirage Module.) Supernova: Did Hana just...? Cherry: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! Mitsuki: If we're all going to transform... (gets up and gets out Cosmic Changer) Lovely! Pretty Cure Switch Start! Starlight: Come on, Misao! Misao: (gets up) O-Okay, I w-will... (gets out Night Light) Pretty Cure, Fade to Light! Asuka: I'll join in! (gets up) Hopefully none of them are international Cures or something... (gets out PreChanMirror and PreCards) Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Alumi: (gets up) So does that mean that Asuka and I have the same transformation device and phrase-ro? Miharu: Apparently. Alumi: In that case... (gets out PreChanMirror and PreCards) Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! (The remaining Cures get up and get transformation devices.) Tomoko: Pretty Cure, Brim With Emotion! Kaede: Ready? Pretty Cure! Start My Change! Donna: Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat! Miharu: Pretty Cure! Let's Shine On! Jazzi: Pretty Cure is Powerful! (Everyone finishes transforming.) The Fight (A crash is heard from outside.) Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): That's it! The first attack is truly here! Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): Everyone! Let's do this! (The Cures head outside to see lightning coming from dark clouds.) Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): This doesn't look good-nanora... Cure True Heaven (Asuka): (surprised expression as she looks at Cure Shining Spark) W-W-We are...similar C-Cures...?! Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): I knew it~! Cure Light (Miharu): You two don't have time to deal about looking similar in outfits! We have an enemy to fight! Cure True Heaven (Asuka): Are you from the meeting? (Cure Shining Spark nods.) Cure True Heaven (Asuka): In that case... (puts hand out) Tengoku Asuka, Cure True Heaven. Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): Alumi, Cure Shining Spark~! (shakes hands with Cure True Heaven) Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): Are you two ready? (sweatdrop) Cure Change (Tomoko): Come on! Let's fight the enemy off! (Cure Shining Spark and Cure True Heaven look at each other, then head off with the others.) ???: Just as I planned, this world is going to suffer! All Cures: Stop with your act! ???: Pretty Cure, I knew you would come, but I'm already on my way to vic--- (The figure is punched by Cure Believe.) Cure Believe (Jazzi): We don't have time to chit-chat. Cure Light (Miharu): We're going to fight until the end! ???: Oh, I haven't said who I am, have I? I am...Mazerumix! Cure Taiko (Donna): "Mix Mix"? Really? (question marks appear around her) Mazerumix: Don't make fun of it! (surrounded in flames) Cure Lily (Kaede): (whispers) I wish he knew the truth about his name... Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): Never mind that! Just throw attacks at him in hopes he's defeated! All Mascots: Fight! Fight! Fight! Cure Night (Misao): T-T-The mascots are c-cheering on us... Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): And what they're saying is a cue for us to fight-ra ro! Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): Exactly! Cure Light (Miharu): So? Let's get this overwith. (Various punches and kicks are made and failed.) Mazerumix: What about my attack? (throws a strong wind-like force towards the Cures) (The Cures scream as they are knocked to the ground, but Cure Galaxy gets up and prepares for her attack.) Cure Taiko (Donna): Galaxy? Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): With a big bang! Pretty Cure Starry Reflection! (A beam of stars and light is sent to Mazerumix, who falls.) Mazerumix: You! (points to Cure Galaxy) I will have my revenge soon! Sometime today, how about that?! (teleports out) Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): Now there's how you fight. (claps hands together in the way of being done with something) Quite a Bit of Free Time (After everyone is back in civilian forms, Mitsuki is seen, very tired, with her head on the table.) Mitsuki: Maybe I did a little too much... (Someone walks over to her and taps on her shoulder.) Mitsuki: Hmm? Cherry: I think that you did wonderful. We don't know when the next attack will be, so just rest for the next battle, okay? Mitsuki: O-Okay... (A stranger walks through the door. She has short red hair and has a microphone and speakers with her.) Misao: W-W-W-W-Who's t-t-t-that? ???: Otowa Utau is here, everyone!! Donna: I brought my Taiko for a reason, you know? Utau is a childhood friend of mine, and she is a very good singer. Sometimes I play the Taiko while she sings! She puts a karaoke on, I drum to it, and she sings! It's quite fun. Jazzi: A singing performance?! Awesome! Miharu: This was unexpected. Cherry: Why is a random girl in here? Donna: (whispers to Cherry) As part of our free time. Cherry: (whispers back) Alright. Utau: Hold on for about 5 minutes, I'm setting the equipment up! Asuka: A singer came? And she knows Donna? Interesting... Kaede: Donna...I didn't know you were friends with a singer! Donna: She's not exactly popular, but one day she aims to become an idol who performs for everyone. She's looking forward to it. Kaede: And what's wrong with--- Cherry: (cuts Kaede off) Mitsuki? She's tired from that attack she used. Kaede: Okay. (smiles softly) (Utau is busy preparing the equipment, when Alumi walks over to her.) Alumi: Utau-chan? Utau: (turns around) Um...what are you supposed to be? Alumi: I'm...a robot-nanora. Utau: Huh? Seriously?! Alumi: Yes~! And, are you a well-known singer-ro? Utau: That's my plan for the future. Singing just seems to be the thing I'm meant to do, and the hobby I must aim for in the future. I can't wait! Oh, and I'm almost ready for my performance! Nice to meet you... Oh, great. Who are you? Alumi: My name is Alumi~! Utau: That's...(blushes) surprisingly cute for a name! Alumi: Utau-chan, it's nice to meet you too-nanora! Utau: T-Thanks. (Alumi walks off from her, and Utau gets up.) '' '''Utau:' Donna! Are you ready?! Donna: Hmm? Utau: I'm ready to perform! Go ahead and bring your Taiko over here! Donna: On it! (brings Taiko with her as she heads to Utau) Miharu: Looks like it's their time. Cherry: Go for it, Donna~! And Utau as well~! Supernova: If only Mitsuki would wake up and be able to watch and listen... Barrette: Speaking about your partner, where is Asuka anyways? Starlight: Shush, please! They're ready to start! (An original song, Happy Reach, is performed. Afterwards, everyone cheers.) Barrette: Asuka...missed it. (sigh) (Asuka appears behind Barrette.) Asuka: I was, just away from everyone, that's all... Barrette: Thank heavens! The Second Attack Transform (Another crash is heard, this time a fire alarm sounds.) Donna: Utau! Take shelter! Quick! Utau: O-Okay! (runs off to find a place to hide) Alumi: Problem! Problem! Problem-nanora! Miharu: Again with that? Asuka: Well, he did promise to attack again... Miharu: But there's fire alarms sounding. Couldn't that have been a signal to take action? Alumi: But I do that every time an attack is taking place-ro... Cherry: It's okay. It's still a good secondary signal. (smiles) Okay everyone! Get ready to transform! Asuka: Hey! Alumi! Alumi: A-Asuka! Asuka: Let's transform together this time. Alumi: (blushes very strong) Y-Yes! Let's do that-nanora! (Both of them get their PreChanMirrors and PreCards.) Alumi and Asuka: Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Jazzi: Count me in! Pretty Cure is Powerful! Mitsuki: Lovely! Pretty Cure Switch Start! Misao: N-No, not y-y-yet... It c-can't be... Miharu: Stop whining and just transform. Misao: (tears in eyes) M-M-M-Miharu... Miharu: Personality. I can't help being so cold... Misao: P-Pretty Cure, Fade to Light! Miharu: Pretty Cure! Let's Shine On! Tomoko: W-Wait! I forgot about something! Kaede: And everyone's already transforming. You can tell them after this battle though! Tomoko: All right then~! Pretty Cure, Brim With Emotion! Kaede: Ready? Pretty Cure! Start My Change! Donna: D-Don't forget me! Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat! Cherry: And looks like I'm last. Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! (The now transformed Cures head outside to find Mazerumix.) The Fight (Utau comes out from her spot.) Utau: Eh?! They all abandoned me... (looks out a window) But the Pretty Cure are here! I've got to watch this! (The Cures are running, as Mazerumix has caused fires in a different location than the lightning.) Cure Light (Miharu): Now where'd he go? Cure Believe (Jazzi): He's somewhere here for sure... (notices Mazerumix causing fires) And there he is! Mazerumix: Welcome back, Pretty Cure. Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): Just like you promised, you evil being. Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): We'll take you down! Again! Cure Lily (Kaede): Galaxy! Cure Galaxy (Mitsuki): I got my rest, and now I've returned! Didn't anyone notice me transform? Cure True Heaven (Asuka): Ready for round 2? Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): Although you know you'll lose-nora! Mazerumix: Oh, Shining Spark. I've got more power than I did earlier. Cure Shining Spark (Alumi): W-What do you mean by that-ro?! Mazerumix: If I can burn anything, I can burn living things too... Starlight: Come on, Pretty Cure! Halo: D-Don't get burned! Please Yesterday and Tomorrow: Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Hana: If everyone is bringing encouragement-hana... Take him down-hana! Cure Change (Tomoko): Don't worry! We all will! Cure Believe (Jazzi): Because we're all powerful! Cyan: You go, girl! Mazerumix: Very well, then. How about a little of a, you know, warm up? Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): For now. (Another round of punches and kicks, but only 2 go successfully.) Cure Light (Miharu): (notices an injured civilian) Don't worry! I'll heal someone! The rest of you fight! (takes off) (An injured child is crying, and Cure Light arrives.) Nana: (looks at Cure Light) A Pretty Cure! Cure Light (Miharu): Yes. Now before I heal you, we need to head to somewhere safe. (picks Nana up and heads to a shelter) Nana: Thank you! (After reaching a shelter, Cure Light places Nana on the ground.) Cure Light (Miharu): Send down the Rose Rod! (Rose Rod appears) Nana: Wow... (watches with awe) (Cure Light puts the Rose Rod on the injured spot, which heals after 5 seconds.) Cure Light (Miharu): I'll stay in here with you until this is over, okay? Were you at that park nearby? Nana: Yes and yes! Cure Light (Miharu): Great! I'll just bring you there and help find your parents afterwards. (The two smile at each other) (Back with the others, Mazerumix suddenly falls after an attack hits him.) Cure Taiko (Donna): All right! We've done this again! Take that, Mix M--- Cure Night (Misao): P-P-Please, not a-a-a-again... Cure Taiko (Donna): Okay... Mazerumix: One more time. I'll do this one more time! Cure Lily (Kaede): Yeah, right. You already failed once. Mazerumix: Actually, I have failed many times! Cure Blossom Mirage (Cherry): What are you talking about? Mazerumix: I've been defeated by you all before, and I have returned, after having all the former villain powers fused together! They've all become one! They've all become me! All Cures: No way! Mazerumix: And I promise that this time, I will destroy the entire world! Prayers From Special People (Various Cures across Japan hear Mazerumix's comment.) '' '''Rose:' Who was that? Daisy: You better appear where we can see! Sunny: Actually, I think that voice came from somewhere other than our location... Daisy: And what about Cherry? Is she going to be okay? Rose: She should be fine. Sunny: Whatever the case may be, we have to send a prayer or something! Daisy: Come on, Pretty Cure! Rose: Please fare very well! Leave this battle with a victory! (Then we see a huge group of girls hanging out in a special area.) Yuuga: Everyone. Did you hear that? Misaki: Sure, I heard, but we can't see the person saying it! Hoshiko: Calm down, okay? Etsuko: It's not from this area! It's from somewhere else! Natsumi: Like where Misao is right now? Etsuko: Exactly! All: Good luck, everyone! (Another group, only 3 this time, appears in another place.) Hisoka: Tomoko! She's in danger! Mizuki: Oh, she went to that meeting right? Kotone: I think the villain is telling everyone his plans. Hisoka: So maybe I overreacted a bit, right? (Mizuki and Kotone nod.) Hisoka: But we'll still wish for them to have good luck, right?! (Mizuki and Kotone nod.) All: Do your best! (Another group of 3 is shown in another location.) Chiyo: That means... All: Kaede! Fuji: But hearing a villain doesn't always mean there's a danger. Chiyo: I guess... Kaori: At least for Kaede! But what about everyone?! (The three pause in silence for a moment.) All: Everyone, hang in there! (There is then a duo somewhere else.) Kate: (sigh) Sis, please be okay...especially when your new enemy wants to actually destroy our world! Arumi: (seems to be spacing out, then returns to reality) I know. When someone you love is far off, and this kind of thing happens, it's hard to understand what's happening...and, everyone that is fighting needs a prayer. A prayer for the Pretty Cure. Kate: (stares in silence) Arumi! I didn't know you would be so calm about this! Arumi: Sometimes the situation calls for it. But still, let's send out a message to them... Please, everyone, stay safe, and protect the world! Kate: Same here! Protect everyone! We all need you to save everyone! (Finally there is one girl, who is studying something, who hears the message.) Mitsuko: (looks around) Hello? Some evil thing said something? Or not? Wait, destroy the world?! Oh no! I'm not allowing something like that to happen! The Pretty Cure are going to fight it and they are going to win! I just know it! Pretty Cure! Go out and win! (After, we see Cure Light return Nana to her family, then the prayers are heard.) Cure Light (Miharu): Everyone's praying for us. I have to go and rejoin the others! Goodbye Nana! Nana: Bye bye! (waves) (Cure Light returns to the rest of the group.) Cure Believe (Jazzi): Look who came back! (points to Cure Light) Mazerumix: Yeah yeah she's back, but have I got something for you! (sends many weather-like attacks towards all the Cures, resulting them to detransform.) Asuka: No... Donna: This can't be... Mitsuki: We're supposed to win... Kaede: And protect everyone... Tomoko: What did we do wrong? Misao: And now, w-we're... Cherry: Going to--- Mazerumix: I don't have time for this! Time to finish you off! (sends another group of attacks) (All the Cures scream, but Alumi gets up and produces a barrier that destroys the attacks.) (Everyone stares in awe.) Mazerumix: What?! That's impossible! Cherry: No...way... Miharu: She...has such power? Asuka: A-Alumi... Alumi: Everyone! Hang in there-nanora! We're not giving up yet-ro! Asuka: She's right... (gets up with energy returned) It's not over yet! Harmony Pretty Cure Are Born (As each Cure speaks, they get up.) Jazzi: That's right. Miharu: We're not done. Mitsuki: We aren't giving up. Tomoko: Because we never lose. Donna: We will win, for sure. Kaede: Because evil is not good at all. Misao: Evil...never t-triumphs. Cherry: Pretty Cure is the best. All Cures: And we can never forgive you! Mazerumix: First one of you makes a barrier, and now everyone is getting their energy back? This isn't possible! Asuka: It is. It really is. Mazerumix: Well, you and the world will still suffer! All Mascots: Pretty Cure! Over here! (All the Cures look to where the mascots are.) Hana: We've got something special for everyone-hana! Starlight: With the power of everyone's prayers... Yesterday and Tomorrow: ...and of you not giving up... Dahli: ...you can power up-dariri! Supernova: We'll send you the power... Halo: ...and then everyone can transform! Cyan and Barrette: With the phrase... All Mascots: Pretty Cure! Harmony Beat! Cherry: Really?! Mitsuki: Everyone, ready for this? Jazzi: Let's win! All Cures: Pretty Cure! Harmony Beat! (All transform with an upgraded form.) All Cures: A positive feeling beats throughout the world! (Each Cure poses as they announce their upgrade name.) Harmony Mirage (Cherry): Harmony Mirage! Harmony Night (Misao): Harmony Night! Harmony Change (Tomoko): Harmony Change! Harmony Lily (Kaede): Harmony Lily! Harmony Galaxy (Mitsuki): Harmony Galaxy! Harmony Taiko (Donna): Harmony Taiko! Harmony Spark (Alumi): Harmony Spark! Harmony Light (Miharu): Harmony Light! Harmony Believe (Jazzi): Harmony Believe! Harmony Heaven (Asuka): Harmony Heaven! All Cures: Pretty Cure! Harmony form! (Everyone except Mazerumix is cheering.) Harmony Heaven (Asuka): Amazing! Harmony Spark (Alumi): (hugs Harmony Heaven) This is going to be great-nora! Harmony Heaven (Asuka): (hugs Harmony Spark) And we're going to help stop Mazerumix! Harmony Mirage (Cherry): Everyone ready?! (All Cures summon special attack items which appear to be upgraded versions of their normal ones. You&Me&Everyone plays in the background as Harmony Taiko drums to the music, and Cure Light heals the damage.) Harmony Mirage (Cherry): Pretty Cure! Sakura Whirlwind! Harmony Night (Misao): Pretty Cure! Star Storm! Harmony Change (Tomoko): Pretty Cure! Future Illusion! Harmony Lily (Kaede): Pretty Cure! Nature Strike! Harmony Galaxy (Mitsuki): Pretty Cure! Sparkling Shoot! Harmony Spark (Alumi): Pretty Cure! Happiness Blast! Harmony Believe (Jazzi): Pretty Cure! Hopeful Wave! (The attacks combine as one, and make strong damage to Mazerumix. Harmony Heaven does one final attack.) Harmony Heaven (Asuka): Thank you, everyone! (prepares attack) Pretty Cure! Heavenly Punch! (blows a punch to Mazerumix, who is defeated completely.) Harmony Heaven (Asuka) (thinking): We did it. We actually did this together. The world will still live on! (Mazerumix fades away.) Until We Meet Again (Cut to evening, and the Cures and mascots are preparing to depart.) Cherry: Good job, everyone! And, it's been great to meet new people. (tears in eyes) I'll miss you all! Jazzi: Group hug! Miharu: I guess we could. (All the Cures, with mascots, hug each other.) Cherry: Thank you. (Cure is shown as name is said) Misao... Tomoko... Kaede... Mitsuki... Donna... Alumi... Miharu... Jazzi... Asuka... You're all amazing! (cries even more) Donna: Wait. What about those cupcakes? Tomoko: Those are mine! Everyone can have one before they leave! Hana: Finally-hana! (Everyone gets one cupcake each, including mascots.) Mitsuki: So, is this over? Kaede: I think so, as we're going to leave in just a moment. Jazzi: (tugs Asuka) Come on, Asuka! Asuka: (thankfully declines) No thanks. I think I'll walk with someone else. But, Jazzi, thanks for being a friend of mine. (The two hug, as Kaede, Mitsuki, and Donna depart with their mascots.) Kaede, Mitsuki, and Donna: Goodbye! (waves to them) Miharu: Misao... Misao: H-Huh? Miharu: I'm sorry about my remarks to you. My personality is like that, but I'm actually a very sweet person. Want to walk back together? Misao: S-Sure! (Misao and Miharu depart with their mascots. Miharu looks back.) Miharu: And, sorry for my behavior, everyone. I know you understand. (smiles) Tomoko and Jazzi: And we're off! (They walk separately as they depart with their mascots.) Cherry: (looks behind her) Oh, and thank you two. I think, actually, that you both would make a great team. (Alumi and Asuka both blush.) Asuka: R-Really...? Cherry: (softly nods) Yep. Goodbye. (leaves) Hana: Cherry! Wait-hana! (catches up to her) Asuka: Oh, and, Barrette, Halo, do you think you could stay silent? I think I've found a new, and close, friend. Halo: (squeals) And they're so cute tog--- Barrette: Let's just go. (All of them depart together. Scene cuts to outside, focused on Alumi and Asuka.) Alumi: Asuka... I think Cherry has a point about being a team-ra ro. We did work together at times, right-nora? Asuka: Well, yes. And, it is still hard to believe your Cure form was actually human... Alumi: I didn't tell any of the others, but I used to be a human girl when I lost my memories-ro! I was known as Ogura Rumi. Asuka: (surprised, but calm) Wow... So you had to save the world and regain your memories. Most Cures just save the world. Alumi: (hugs Asuka) Thank you very much-nanora! Asuka: For what? Alumi: For being my partner-ro! I've never had a partner when I fought before-nanora... Asuka: Oh... Well, thank you too. And, I'll miss you. I hope I see you again soon! (cries) Alumi: We will, and that's a promise-nora! Asuka: (cheers up, and smiles) O-Okay. Goodbye, Alumi. (waves as she walks in her home's direction) Alumi: (waves) Bye Asuka! (walks in the other direction) (Halo and Barrette also leave, after waving to each other.) (Ending plays, and movie ends.) Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts